suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Re-Workshop/Supports
Branching= One of the goals of this pass is to cement the identity of supports along three clear branches: * Utility, or traditional supports, should be the most symbiotic champions in the game. Following the model of , utility supports should have so much raw power when among their team that focusing them in teamfights should be a must, but conversely should be so weak and vulnerable on their own that they'd absolutely need at least one ally with them to avoid getting caught easily. ** Utility supports include , , , and . * Tank supports should toe the line between symbiosis and independence, possessing enough crowd control and tankiness to have some degree of autonomy, while still having a lot of their strength depend on the presence of their allies to accomplish their goals. Tank supports could be offensive like , or defensive like , but all of them should have the power to contribute personally to fights while still using a lot of their power to save allies or enable kills. ** Tank supports include , , , , , and . * Mage supports should be the most independent of supports, with enough tools to make a valuable contribution to their team while still having enough raw damage or personal survivability to do well on their own. Mage supports should be able to thrive both in solo and duo lanes as a result. ** Mage supports include , , , and . |-| Scope= Another goal of this pass is to retune supports to modify their scope, namely: * Broadening the range of their partners: For a long time, one of the absolute centerpieces of the League of Legends meta has been the marksman-support duo lane combo, and as such supports were generally designed to synergize with marksmen, and marksmen only ( shield giving is the clearest example). Nowadays, though, the advent of hypercarry mages such as and , along with , now a duo lane fighter, means the scope of support interaction has expanded far more, and consequently supports need to present broader synergy options overall. * Narrowing the niche of supports: A lot of supports, particularly traditional supports, tend to suffer from ability sets that are designed to let them offer a bit of every kind of utility, and consequently they end up either becoming so popular that they crowd out all other options by virtue of doing more than everyone else (e.g. , ), or having their kit diluted to such a degree that there's always a good reason to pick anyone else over them (e.g. , ). With item and champion design evolving over time, older champions need to shift away from being "do-everything supports" and towards having their own distinct thematic and gameplay niche. Emptylord= :Niche: The roaming, battlefield-manipulator. * ** Meeps thrown against monsters will ricochet off, able to be caught out of the air or picked up where land to be re-thrown. Meeps remain on the ground for up to 6 seconds. ***''The timing on the ricochet is the same as Draven's Spinning Axe - i.e. it's not quick enough for every attack unless you stagger the attacks, although with sufficient chimes you can juggle them on each attack. The decision to have them also linger on the ground was to make the mechanic less action intensive.'' **On alternative maps, half as many Chimes will spawn on the field while Bard will generate the other half passively (rounded down; 1 / 1 / 2 / 2 based on ranks in R). * **Range increased to 1175 from 975. **The secondary effect is no longer auto-targeted. The effect no longer "searches" for a second target. ** The ability is now mechanically similar to or . A pass-through missile that can hit up to two targets/terrain. ** Targets can now be stunned if Cosmic Binding hits terrain first. By Dragonzzilla. **If the missile hits two pieces of terrain, a cosmic tether will form for 1 / 1.2 / 1.4 / 1.6 / 1.8 seconds that functions as impassible terrain. ** Now stun now applies . ** When the tether forms, the first target will be yanked to within 550 units of anchor. This does not count as airborne. * **Ratio increased to from . * ** Increases the number of that spawn every 50 seconds to 3 / 4 / 5 (+1 per rank) and decreases the time to fully charge to seconds (''-3 per rank''). ***Minimum time to collect 150 Chimes reduced to ~40 minutes from ~63 minutes. |-| Willbachbakal= * no longer consume themselves on basic attacks against jungle monsters. More champions need to be given the possibility to jungle, and changes like these would nudge said champions towards a potentially viable jungle path without necessarily affecting their strength in lane. With a kit that heavily emphasizes roaming, ganking and counter-ganking, Bard is already almost perfectly cut out to be a true support jungler, and the only thing he's missing is a bit of damage (his clear is painfully slow), which this change would grant to him without making him go overboard. * also decreases the time to fully charge by 3 seconds per rank, down to seconds. Caretaker's Shrine is an ability that is as famous for its potential for early global saves as it is notorious for being super-crappy as the game progresses and picks up in pace. For a champion who puts his marksman at heavy risk by roaming around and helping out other lanes, Bard's abilities have a bit too little payoff later in the game, and a change like this would improve Bard's utility without really affecting his strength during the laning phase. The original intent was to make shrines charge up instantly later on, but there's probably cool gameplay in laying down shrines a little ahead of your targets for a little extra risk and reward. :Niche: The winds are gonna annoy the shit out of you. * Janna's one of the oldest and most beloved traditional supports, one that has remained consistently popular since her release, but also one responsible for a lot of balancing issues: while her peel and protection are legendary (she is the queen of peel, after all), she's also picked for her ability to make allies flat-out stronger when getting into fights, and her abilities, which are intended to be defensive, can easily be used aggressively as well, thereby devaluing her weaknesses somewhat. Effectively, she's good in a few too many situations right now, and the goal of these changes is to capitalize on both her strengths (ally protection, manipulation of movement) and her weaknesses (fragility, lack of offensive capabilities) to make her the ultimate wind support, with an ability set fully revolving around providing favorable winds to her allies, and using them to blow opponents away. * Stats ** Janna's abilities do not interrupt her previous commands (with the exception of her ultimate, which is still a channel and thereby interrupts movement). * ** Now scales with . * ** Range reduced to 450 from 850. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Whirlwind absorbs all incoming enemy projectiles in its path while in flight, nullifying them entirely. ** Whirlwind visibility significantly increased (it turns into a tornado immediately, even while stationary, instead of remaining as a disc on the floor). ** Power increase per second charged increased to 100% from 35%. *** Maximum range increased to 1800 from 1760. *** Maximum damage increased to from . *** Maximum duration increased to 2 seconds from seconds. * ** Passive removed. ** Active reworked: Janna calls out a gust of air that travels down the target path, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. The gust can fire in any direction from any point within range. ** Cast range reduced to 450, and the gust travels 450 units. ** After traveling, the gust leaves behind a directional draft for 3 seconds. Enemies moving against the draft or immobile within it are back units per second (they does not count as ), and allies moving in the direction of the wind, including Janna herself, are pushed with the same strength. ** enemies are pushed for the full duration of the crowd control, even if they leave the draft. * ** Renamed to Cumulus. ** removed. ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds. ** While the shield holds, every time the shielded target uses a basic attack, they push themselves to their attack range from their basic attack target at their normal movement speed. ** If used to shield a turret, the turret doesn't move (obviously), but instead its targets away to its attack range. ** The shielded target is placed on a puffy cloud while the shield remains, during which they don't walk normally but instead float around on it during movement. * ** Renamed to Eye of the Storm ** Channel time changed to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Heal removed. ** Cast range reduced to 725 from 875, to match its persistent range. ** While channeling, Janna renders the area around her completely impassible to enemies, preventing them from entering it or passing through it. ** Janna remains fully able to use abilities, summoner spells and items while channeling, with the exception of effects that move her. * applies against large monsters. As with Bard, Karma has the potential to be an amazing jungler, and is just missing that little special something to survive her first clear. There was a short period of time where her W was bugged and applied her passive to monsters, and during that time she was a viable jungler, so making it official and extending it properly to her spells and basic attacks would pave the way towards potential jungle Karma builds. This would likely buff her power as a laner, but seeing how Karma's not overbearingly strong anyways she could afford to have a bit more power here. ;Niche: The Angel of Death * Though Morgana's been around for years in both mid and bot lane, it's only recently that she rose to major prominence as a powerful bot lane support. As it turns out, her crowd control and unique shield make her incredibly strong against tanks and other hard-engage opponents, while also enabling counterattacks of her own. Unfortunately, this also came at a heavy cost to her damage, which has been heavily and repeatedly nerfed over time, further pushing her away from mid lane and towards bot lane. Ideally, she should still be good in both, but in her current state there's a bit too much free power to her abilities: her Q carries one of the most powerful instances of crowd control in the game, her W works perfectly in tandem with to provide free, easy poke (and sustain, when combined with her passive), and her E is so strong on its own that it is often capable of single-handedly canceling fights during the laning phase. When played right, she torments her lane opponents in all the wrong ways, staying back, laying down easy poke from a distance and keeping her health topped up, and completely preventing fights from happening if an enemy does happen to approach her. The goal of these changes is to strike a balance via a unique mechanic: using the pain of her targets, both ally and enemy, Morgana should be able to increase the strength of her abilities, which would allow her to have tremendous damage, utility and crowd control, but only in the most dire situations, and when outside of high-stress scenarios her stopping power would be a lot less painful. * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 6 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Renamed to Angel of Death ** Innate reworked: the power of Morgana's abilities is increased by 1% for every . * ** Damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage is . ** duration reduced to from . *** Maximum duration is . * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Increase per removed (moved to Angel of Death). ** Ratio per half second reduced to from . *** Total minimum AP ratio reduced to from . *** Maximum damage per half second increased to from AP)}}. *** Maximum total damage increased to from . ** Enemies on the affected ground are continuously by . *** Maximum is . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . *** Maximum shield strength is . * ** removed. ** Damage reduced to from . *** Combined damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage per instance is . *** Maximum total damage is . ** duration reduced to from at all ranks. *** Maximum duration is . :Niche: Ummm... ' :'Niche: The muse; she's all about inspiring her allies to do great things. * Sona's suffered for a long time from her unique dependence on auras: back when she was closest to her original design, her persistent stat auras felt weak and boring, yet were strong enough to earn her very large success even in the competitive scene. When her auras were turned into more fun and interesting temporary snuggle zones, they were at odds with her personal strength, which has received a steady stream of nerfs over time. There are a lot of conflicts to her kit: she's meant to be easy to learn, but the ease of use of some of her abilities (in particular, her poke and heal) also led them to be competitively sub-par, and the strength of her auras has always been at odds with the amount of personal power she could afford to have on her actives and Power Chord. The goal of these changes is to resolve this conflict by focusing entirely on her auras, cutting out her actives entirely and shifting their power directly onto her snuggle zones in order to make them as strong as they deserve to be, and thereby make Sona's power truly resonate when she works in tune with her allies. * General ** All abilities are now instantly cast and do not interrupt movement. ** Basic ability cooldowns all reduced to 8 seconds (previously 10 on Perseverance and 12 on Celerity). ** Basic ability mana costs reduced to from . ** Global cooldown removed. Not sure about this one. ** Aura duration reduced to from 3. ** Bonus aura duration per ally hit increased to from . *** Maximum duration reduced to from 5. * ** Damage removed. ** No longer resets Sona's autoattack timer. * ** Active no longer sends out damaging bolts. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Aura on-hit damage changed to + (10 Sona's level) )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} (30 to 300 base damage) from )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} . ** Aura on-hit effect now lasts as long as the aura remains active (it's still consumed on the first hit, though). ** Power Chord reworked: now amplifies the damage taken by Sona's target by 10% for the next 3 seconds. * ** Active no longer heals Sona and another target. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. ** Aura effect reworked: Shields all allies touched by the aura for as long as it holds for )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} , increased by 1% for every (up to )|Based on Crescendo's rank)}} ). If the shield absorbs damage from enemy champions, it consumes itself to heal its target for its remaining amount. * ** Active no longer boosts Sona. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 12. ** Aura bonus movement speed changed to )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} AP)}}, quadrupled when moving towards nearby allied champions (to )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} ), from )|Based on Crescendo's rank}} per 100 AP)}}. ** Quadrupled bonus range is 1250 (vision range). ** Bonus movement speed now lasts as long as the aura remains active. ** Power Chord duration increased to 3 from 2. * ** Ratio changed to from . ** Stun duration changed to from at all ranks. :Niche: The healer. :Niche: It's all about timing (utility-focused edition). * ** Zilean can activate his basic abilities while they are on cooldown at no cost. Activating one of Zilean's Borrowed Time abilities will put Borrowed Time on cooldown equal to the remaining cooldown of the ability he borrowed. He can only activated on Borrowed ability every seconds. ***''Each of Zilean's basic abilities has Borrowed Time variant with a slightly altered ability icon, similar to and . This is to improve clarity. Essentially, if Borrowed Time is available, "Casting Zilean's basic abilities will grant him the ability to cast a Borrowed Time variant until the ability comes off cooldown."'' ***''Activating a Borrowed Time ability does not affect the cooldown of the standard version.'' ***''The Borrowed Time abilities might be altered to scale irrelevant of the ability's own rank, similarly to Rengar, Heimerdinger, LeBlanc or Karma, depending on what feels good.'' ;Niche: The Encroacher * Zyra's one of the champions who's experienced one of the biggest power falloffs around: while massively overpowered on release, a quick set of heavy nerfs left her in a pretty dissatisfying state, and revealed many of the issues with her kit: as a support, she only has one truly impactful supporting basic ability, and as a mage, she's torn between a mediocre burst rotation and insufficient plant-based power. Additionally, her passive is really unsatisfactory, and doesn't feel that good even if it does end up scoring a kill. The goal of these changes is to shift her power towards what she needs to perform well as a mage support, as well as feel strong when encroaching on her opponents' territory and taking control of their land. * : ** Damage changed to from 100 - 440. *** Damage is capped at Smite's damage at the same level against jungle monsters. ** If Zyra scores a takedown on a champion or epic monster hit by Rise of the Thorns, she resurrects at and from the victim's corpse. ** Only counts Zyra's death as a kill for the enemy team once her plant form expires. * : ** Area of effect increased. ** Damage removed. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 at all ranks from . ** Now all enemies hit by for seconds. ** Now provides of the affected area during the delay, as well as enemies hit. ** 's projectiles now pass through all targets throughout their full range, dealing magic damage to each enemy hit. * : ** Now has 6 levels, and Zyra starts with one point in Rampant Growth. ** Cooldown reduction removed. ** Recharge time reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 1000 from 850. ** radius increased. ** Seeds cap on map removed. ** Seed duration reduced to 10 from 30. ** Vision changed to from against champions who step on seeds. ** Plant damage increased to 40 + (10 Zyra's level) from 23 + ( Zyra's level) . ** Plant attack speed increased to 1 from 0.8. ** Plants take 3 damage from melee champion basic attacks. ** Plants are untargetable to minions and monsters. ** Plants last indefinitely, but lose 1 health per second after not attacking a champion for seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. ** duration increased to from . ** Damage removed. ** Now provides of enemies hit for the duration. ** : *** strength increased to 50% from 30%. *** duration reduced to 1 from 2. * : * Allows Zyra to store 1 extra seed per rank, up to . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** duration changed to from at all ranks. ** Damage changed to from . ** Plant removed. ** Plants affected by Stranglethorns now link to each other with thick roots while the thicket expands and remains, forming terrain that is impassible to enemies.